Steel bars are often used over windows in the home to provide security. However, it is now commonly known that steel bars are exceedingly dangerous because persons inside the home often cannot escape through the windows from a fire inside the house. Many local building and fire codes now do not allow use of iron security bars rigidly affixed over the windows. One local code requires an approved escape window in each bedroom. Generally, iron bars for guarding a window must be provided with a release mechanism for opening the bars manually without the use of additional tools. Currently, security bars are released with cable or pedal mechanisms mounted on the interior surface of the wall, and with simple catches on the window frame. The most common simple release mechanism is a through-wall catch mounted immediately next to the window. Some of these security window unlocking mechanisms can be reached from the outside by an intruder. Others must be reset, after opening, by trained persons. The result is that many of these security systems using iron bars over the windows cannot be used as a normal window, they do not have the appearance of a normal window, and they do not always provide the necessary security.
Alternatively, home security systems have included the usual alarm systems which, if not installed, used and maintained properly, can create false alarms. As a result, security still becomes a problem, not to mention a nuisance to the neighbors.
The present invention provides a security window system which has the appearance of a normal window and is usable in a manner similar to a normal window. The security window of this invention can be used with vertically sliding windows or with hinged windows, as well as other window styles, without requiring separate iron bars over the outside of the windows. And yet the security system prevents an intruder from entering through the window even if the window glass has been broken. Further, the intruder cannot unlock and open the security window from the outside if the window glass is broken.